Can't always run from your past
by FanGurlz
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow met a girl named Bethany Rodgers when he was eight years old, now over forty years later, she's back. But forty years is a long time will things be the same between them? JACKXOC! AN: i know it has a bad summery but please read! rated T for future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Can't always run from your past

Prologue

 _~April 30_ _th_ _1728~_

Eight year old jack sparrow watched as the pirate lords gathered to shipwreck cove for yet another meeting of the brethren court. It was his father, captain Teague, who was running this meeting. Young jack sat off to the side of the room looking extremely bored as his father went on about the importance of the pirate code. The pirate lords themselves looked bored, from where he was sitting jack thought he could see one falling asleep.

' _There's got to be a way to have fun here'_ he thought.

Then he got an idea for a mischievous prank: he would crawl under the table that everyone sat around and tie there bootlaces together. When he felt like he wouldn't be missed, he slipped down and crawled on his hands and knees underneath the table. But when he got there all the bootlaces were tied together.

The young jack looked around and saw a girl tying the last pair of boots together. She had long dark red hair straight down to her mid back and wore black boots brown trousers with a white poet's shirt, she was also his age. She turned and stared at jack, her green eyes wide in surprise, jack's eyes where wide too, she was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. And he didn't normally like girls…

Just then the meeting ended and the girl went back above the table. As everyone left the table they fell flat on their faces, not being able to walk with their bootlaces tied together. Captain Teague looked under the table only to discover jack.

"H-hi dad" he stuttered, knowing he was in for it.

 _ **~POTC~**_

The next thing jack knew he was getting sent to bed without dinner. Jack sat in his room the rest of the night and thought about that girl he'd saw under the table and how _he_ was getting punished for something _she_ did!

"I hate that girl" he grumbled to himself "if I see her again it will be too soon."

"Why are you talking to yourself?" asked a voice.

Jack jumped at the sound of a voice by the window. He spun around and there was the same girl from under the table, smirking at him as she sat on his window sill.

"Who are you?" he asked her, wondering if he was dreaming.

"I'm Bethany Rodgers" she said proudly "who are you?"

"Jack sparrow" he answered.

Bethany slid off the window sill and came up to jack. She looked him in the eyes and asked him "do you want to come explore with me?"

Jack looked at her with his eyebrows furrowed angrily. "No!" he snapped "you got me sent to bed without dinner because of what you did! Nothing in the world would make me go with you!"

Bethany pulled a bag from her tan colored satchel. "I have cookies" she held up the bag.

"Fine, I'll go" jack answered quickly "but only because I'm hungry."

"Fine with me" she said.

 _ **~POTC~**_

Soon jack and Bethany were walking the streets of shipwreck cove they learned a lot about each other. Like how jack wanted to be the captain of his own ship one day and how Bethany lived in New Orleans and wanted to be a pirate as well.

They were almost on the outside of town, they walked down to the beach and into a cave. Then Bethany stopped and her eyes widened.

"What is it?" asked jack a little worried.

"Look! A ship!" she pointed over to an old shipwreck in the cave. Its hull was black and rotting with moss and yet it still looked stable enough to climb on.

Bethany smirked at jack "ya wanna go check it out?"

Jack shrugged "sure."

They crawled in through a massive hole in the hull of the ship and looked around. While Bethany was looking beneath in the cargo jack was at the helm pretending to steer the ship.

Bethany came back up to where jack was and showed him two of the things she'd found.

"I found a hat!" she said showing him a tan leather tricorn hat. Jack saw it and fell in love with it.

"You want it?" she asked him, seeing the look in his eyes.

"Alright" he said.

"Good, you get the hat and I get this emerald ring" she said slipping silver ring on her finger with an emerald in the center of it.

"Aw! You found a ring! Can I have the ring too?" he asked.

She gave him a pout and big eyes.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay, you can have the ring!" he said reluctantly.

She smiled then took the hat and placed it on his head, lovingly.

"There, now you really look like a pirate captain" she said grinning.

Jack grinned back at her. "I hope you get to be one too."

 _ **~POTC~**_

But sadly the next day Bethany was leaving on her family's ship back to New Orleans. Jack watched as his first true friend sailed away. He felt his heart sink into his stomach as she waved goodbye sadly. He waved back.

 _ **AN: end of chapter one! So what do you guys think? Should jack sparrow and Bethany Rodgers meet again? Let me know by reviewing…**_


	2. Chapter 2:The two captains

_AN: Okay as a thank you for all who reviewed, I'm giving shout outs:_

 _Ahmednaeem1999: thanks so much for being the first to review!_

 _Guest: thank you! I thought it had potential too!_

 _Lunasky99: thanks for the idea I'll try to squeeze it in! hahaha! I actually remember that scene from the lion king too!_

Chapter 1: The two captains

 _~March 15_ _th_ _1760~_

Forty years past and Bethany and jack grew up. They both stuck to their dreams of being pirates, but never saw each other again… until today.

"Get back here!" yelled one of the five naval officers chasing after Captain Beth Rodgers. Beth was one of the most fearsome female pirates on the seven seas; stories surrounded her wherever she went. Like how she once slit the throat of a man from the East India Trading Company and left a big lipstick print right on his cheek. Or the time she had a sword fight with the legendary pirate, Blackbeard, she stabbed him in the leg and still managed to get away. And who could forget the time she sailed her ship " _the bonnie lass"_ through a maelstrom and didn't lose any of her plunder. Were any of the stories true? Perhaps.

Now at the moment she was running from the navy in a crowded England market place after stealing some jewelry. Not her biggest adventure, but an adventure nonetheless. She ran as fast as her burning legs could carry her, her fiery red, curly hair whipping around her.

She looked back at the officers and laughed. "Come on boys!" she called to them "at least _try_ to keep up with me!"

Beth was still looking behind her when she ran smack into someone knocking them both to the ground. She looked up and saw a man around her age. He had dreadlocks with trinkets braided into them and tan skin from working in the sun all day. He also had dark chocolate brown eyes, something about them seemed familiar.

The naval officers came to find them both on the ground. "Two pirates in one day!" one of them cheered.

The other two of them grabbed Beth, another two grabbed the stranger and they walked them two prison.

The stranger muttered something about female pirates and scoffed.

Beth felt her cheeks grow red hot with anger. "Shut yer trap!" she hissed at him.

"No talking!" shouted an officer squeezing her shoulder harder.

Beth and the stranger were put in a damp, dirty cell together. That was when Beth noticed his hat; she'd seen it before, but where? As the guards left it dawned on her: jack sparrow! But it couldn't be jack, he had shaggy black hair. This guy had gold teeth, reeked of rum and walked oddly. Plus she'd heard jack sparrow died some odd years ago.

' _He must have stolen that hat from him and killed him_ ' Beth thought.

Beth looked over at him he was leaning up against the wall of the cell, hat over his face to look like he was sleeping. Beth smirked and walked over to him and sat on his lap.

"Hello" she said batting her eyelashes at him.

"'ello, luv" he smirked clearly enjoying himself.

"You've probably been without a woman for so long… being a pirate and all" she said rubbing his thigh lovingly.

Aye, luv" he replied huskily. He leaned in for a kiss but Beth took her dagger out of her boot and held it near his throat.

"Where did you get that hat?" she demanded angrily.

 _AN: ooh! Beth is as sneaky as she is feisty! I'm thinking of a sword fight in the next chapter! You guys just have to hit that review button! ;)_


	3. Chapter 2: an accord is made

_AN: okay I have a good excuse as to why these chapter's late! My computer broke! A virus or something but I'm back. So thanks for being so patient with me!_

Chapter 2: An accord is made

"Wh-what?" asked the stranger, looking generally confused. But Beth saw the scared look in his eyes despite his attempts to look fearless.

"I don't like repeating myself" she said through gritted teeth. "Where. Did. You. Get. That. HAT!"

"I have no idea what yer talking about, luv" he told her "this hat is my personal property."

That struck a nerve in Beth she hated the fact that he could lie to her face about the hat. Especially when said hat belonged to the best mate she ever had. Beth brought the dagger blade closer to his throat. A look of pure, raging anger on her face, tears pricking her eyes, but she wouldn't let a single one fall. She was sick of his games.

"I ought to slit your throat for killing my mate" she hissed.

Now it was the strangers turn to look angry. "I don't like being accused of murder, lass!" he exclaimed. "But if you want the hat you'll have to rip it from me cold dead hands."

Beth's face softened as she put the dagger back in its sheath on her boot.

"That's good lass…" said the stranger softly.

"Don't be so smug" she said through clenched teeth "I could've killed you if I wanted to."

"Of course, luv" he said casually "but truth be told you're a girl and let's face it girls can't fight or kill."

That did the trick. Beth unsheathed her sword and so did the stranger, Beth swung her sword at him, but he blocked the attack.

"You want me to rip that hat from your cold dead hands?" exclaimed Beth "fine! Then prepare for one hell of a fight!"

"Don't underestimate me, girly!" he warned.

For the next half hour, the two clueless pirates battled each other. Every time one lunged, the other was sure to block the attack.

"If I were you I'd give up while I'm ahead!" wheezed the stranger lunging at her.

"If I were you…" Beth said as she spun out of the way "… I'd take a bath!" she made a disgusted face.

The stranger huffed and charged at her sword pointed at her. Beth waited for the just the right moment to move; the stranger's sword went through the iron bars of the cell and slid out of reach.

"Now what was that about girls not knowing how to fight?" Beth said putting her hand to her ear.

"Your still not getting me hat" mumbled the stranger.

Beth rolled her eyes. "Ugh! Why don't you just admit it you killed jack sparrow to get that hat!"

" _Captain_ Jack sparrow, luv" he corrected her "and I know for a fact that he's still alive."

"Pray tell" said Beth leaning up against the cell wall.

He walked up to her and looked her in the eyes. His deep brown eyes poured into her own bright emerald green ones.

"I'm him" he whispered.

Beth looked deeper into his eyes and sure enough she saw that little eight year old boy se'd met in shipwreck cove all those year ago.

"I thought you were dead?" she said.

"You're not the only one who thinks that, luv" jack smirked.

She smiled but it dropped when jack opened his mouth and said:

"Who are you?"

"Captain Beth Rodgers" she said like it was obvious.

He shook his head, not understanding.

"We met forty years ago in shipwreck cove?" she tried again.

He raised an eyebrow.

"I gave you that hat!" she tapped the hat on his head.

He shrugged.

She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "You snuck out with me because I had cookies." She said giving up.

"Oh! Bethany Rodgers!" he said his face full of recognition.

She looked at him with sarcasm. "Oh, you remember!" she said full of false joy.

He took seat on the bench next to her. "So you're a captain now?"

"Yeah, but me bloody crew mutinied against me and took of with my beloved ship, _the bonnie lass._ "

"That's a shame" he said.

"And I'm stuck in bloody England until I can manage to hitch a ride of another vessel!" she said throwing her hands in the air.

"Make's me think about how thankful I should be to have _the black pearl_ " said jack.

Beth turned to jack with a mischievous glint in her eye. Jack recognized it too, it was the same one she had the night she was at his window.

"What? What is it?" he asked fearing the answer.

"Do you need an extra set of hands on said ship?" she asked hopeful.

Jack avoided her gaze. "Nope" he said.

"I can make you an accord?" she offered.

"What kind of accord?" he asked.

"I get you out of this jail cell and you bring me aboard as part of the crew" she said, smiling.

"Hmm" his mustache twitched with thoughtfulness. He looked over at her as she batted her eyelashes. He looked away.

"Fine!" he said finally "but you have to earn yer keep on my ship!"

"Agreed" she said shaking his hand.

With the deal in motion, she held up her end of it and used the bench to lift the cell door off it hinges.

"Now why didn't I think of that!" jack face palmed himself.

 _AN: until the next chapter stay savvy!_


	4. Chapter 3: This is the black pearl

_AN: wow! Seven reviews already! Thanks guys, I feel so loved! Keeps 'em coming!_

Chapter 3: this is the black pearl?

Minutes later the captains were making their way down the docks of England on their way to _the black pearl._ Beth stared at jack as he walked beside her, she couldn't believe how much he had changed. _I wonder if his view of me changed_ she thought.

Jack stopped and turned to her. "What?" he said.

"What do you mean 'what'?" she asked, snapping out of her thoughts quickly.

"Why were you staring at me?" Jack asked curiously.

"I wasn't staring at you" she lied.

"Yes you were, you still are." He said.

She smirked gaining back her confidence. "If you're looking for attention, Jack, get in line. There are lots of men out there who are looking for so much as a kiss from Captain Beth Rodgers." She began walking ahead.

"Oh, I'm sure" he mumbled, walking behind her.

 _Was that a compliment?_ Beth thought. She decided not to ask, instead she changed the subject.

"So tell me, what have you been up to these past forty years?" she asked.

"Well, not much, just building me life as a well respected captain…" he began.

Beth faked a yawn. _Boring!_ She thought.

"…and undoing an Aztec curse from me beloved ship, discovering the dead man's chest, breaking out of Davy Jones locker… oh! And finding the fountain of youth" he finished.

Beth gave him a look. "You could have just said nothing" she said "you don't have to make up ridiculous lies."

"Their not lies!" jack protested.

"Right, you're sure you went to the fountain of youth?" she asked playing along. "Because let's face it, you are getting up in years, jack, you can tell…"

"What are you saying?" he asked.

"I'm saying your old" she replied "what's the matter? Is you memory going to?"

"Says the woman with wrinkles" Jack shot back.

Beth's jaw dropped then she shoved jack off the docks and into the water.

Jack surfaced and glared at her with a look that could kill.

"Last one to the pearl has to kiss a tuna" she said running ahead.

"Bloody women" jack growled angrily.

 **X** x **X**

Jack walked to the pearl only to find Beth giggling at his dripping wet figure as she sat on the gangplank.

"Ready to kiss the tuna" she teased.

"Grow up" jack muttered, walking to the main deck of the pearl.

Beth followed. "Hmm, no thanks I'm good with staying young. Unlike some people who claim they've been to the fountain of youth."

Jack rolled his eyes.

"This is the black pearl?" she asked.

"Aye" jack said proudly. _Finally_ he thought _something I can brag about to her._

Beth stared around in wonder.

"What do ye think?" he asked her.

She shrugged "it's kinda small."

Jack stared at her. "What?" he asked astonished.

"Yeah, my ship, _the bonnie lass,_ is defiantly bigger than this one."

"Is not!" jack growled.

"Aye it is" she said "compared to my ship, this one here is pretty much…well a dingy."

Fury rose in jack, he could feel his cheeks grow red hot and his hands balled into fists.

"WELL, AT LEAST MY SHIP ISN'T BEING MUTINIED UPON!" he shouted at her.

Beth looked at him full hate and fury. Jack looked almost scared by her. Beth raised her hand.

 _Here comes the slap_ jack thought.

But Beth didn't slap him; instead she balled her hand into a fist and gave jack a powerful right hook across the face. Jack swung back holding his now broken and bloody nose.

Beth stormed into the captain's quarters and slammed the door. She grabbed a pillow off the bed and screamed into it.

 _AN: ooh! Pirate drama! Tell me what ye think!_


	5. Chapter 4: Making peace

Chapter 4: Making peace

Gibbs and the rest of jack's crew came up the gang plank shortly after jack put a rag on his broken nose. Gibbs was the first to notice and ask, jack told him all about Beth and how he insulted her and got her famous right hook to the face.

When he was done his first mate shook his head and sighed. "Where's the lass now?" he asked.

"She locked herself in my cabin" jack nodded his head toward the captain's quarters.

"What now?" asked Gibbs.

We have to come with a way to get her off me ship, that's what!" exclaimed jack rubbing some blood off his nose.

Gibbs once again shook his head. "Jack" he told him "as much as I would love to get her off the pearl, what with having a woman on board being bad luck and all…"

"What's yer point Mr. Gibbs?"

Gibbs sighed "ye have to let her stay" He murmured.

"I just why should I?!" shouted jack "she's caused enough trouble, hasn't she?"

"Well, yes" Gibbs said thoughtfully "but ye made an accord with her and it's in the code that ya can't break an accord between two pirates."

Jack rolled his eyes, hating the fact that he was right.

"Also the woman just lost her ship to a mutiny, Jack" he said "surely you of all people know what that's like. Having your freedom taken right out from under ye."

Gibbs waited for the words to sink in and could have sworn he saw sympathy flicker across his captain's eyes.

Jack looked at him. "Fine" he said finally "she can stay, but I need my cabin back."

"Then make peace with her, captain" said Gibbs before going back to his duties.

Jack was left alone to think, he went over to the rail and looked up and the night sky. _The black pearl_ was already sailing through the sea and it was a hot and muggy night in the Caribbean. There was little to no wind, just enough to make the sails blow the ship in the right direction. All of this gave jack an idea of how to make peace with Beth.

 **X** x **X**

Beth had decided to go through jack's things while she was in his cabin. In the few hours she was there she had already went through his maps and burnt a couple of pictures of his old girlfriends-not out of jealousy, just to be hateful.

At the moment she was reading his private captains log and popping open a bottle of rum from his private stock.

"Now, let's see what dear little Jackie has really been up to these past few years" she took her dagger and broke the lock off the tan leather book.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Beth froze, took a few more fast gulps of the rum and walked over to the door.

"Who is it?" She hiccupped and mentally scowled herself.

"It's the first mate, Mr. Gibbs" said a voice through the door.

"What can I do ya for, Mr. Gibbs?" she asked almost losing her balance. _Maybe too much rum_ she thought.

"The captain says ya gotta pack up yer things and get off his ship" he said a little sternly.

Beth growled "oh, he did, did he?"

Beth threw open the door, nearly hitting Gibbs in the process, and stomped out onto the deck.

"JACK!" she screamed.

"Bethany, luv" he called to her from the helm and walked down the stairs to her.

She glared at him "I heard you want me off your ship."

"Actually that was just a small lie to get you out of me cabin…"

Beth narrowed her eye and him angrily.

"…but the real reason was so I could make it up to you about the little spat we had" He finished.

"So am I walking the plank or not?" she asked.

"Wouldn't dream of it, luv" he said.

"Good, then how are ya gonna make it up to me?" she asked.

Jack smirked "you'll see..."

 _AN: what does our favorite pirate captain have in store for Beth? Find out in the next chapter! And in the meantime,_ _ **I want to know what do you think is a good pirate date for Beth and Jack on the black pearl?**_ _Let me know by reviewing!_


	6. Chapter 5: The date

_AN: Okay guys, I really appreciate the super awesome reviews, but on the last chapter I only got 1 review. So if it's not too much to ask can we try for at least 3 this time? Please and thank you!_

Chapter 5: The date

Jack led Beth to a table in the middle of the deck of the black pearl, under the starry clear night sky. The table had a candle lit dinner on it and jack pulled out Beth's chair for her.

' _Look at him'_ she thought sarcastically ' _putting on this gentleman's act…how naïve does he think I am?'_

Nonetheless she sat and he took his place at the other side of the table. She smirked at him and he grinned back.

"So, is Mr. Gibbs and the crew going to sing a love song for us?" she teased.

"Sadly no, I locked them in the brig" said jack, realizing how rude that sounded he quickly added "so they can't ruin our night."

"Hmm…" Beth hummed as she slouched in her seat.

Jack bit his lip. ' _This is so awkward'_ he thought.

He grabbed a bottle of rum off the table. "Care for a drink?" he asked popping the cork off.

"Might as well, it might help me get through this night" sighed Beth.

Jack frowned, he wasn't used to this. Usually if he brought a woman aboard his ship and made her dinner, she'd be all over him. Heck, if he'd just brought her aboard she'd be all over him. But Beth wasn't like other girls, there was something about her the made her immune to his charming and seductive ways. And he _would_ find the thing out or get another right hook trying.

They drank the rum in silence for a while, and then jack decided to strike up a conversation. But for some odd reason he couldn't come up with a topic to discuss, his mind was completely blank.

"So… uh…?" he stuttered.

Beth took the cup away from her mouth and stared at him like he had lobsters coming out of his ears.

"Have you...um…ever been to Tortuga?" jack finished. It was the first thing that popped into his head.

Beth gulped down the last of her rum. "I'm a pirate, aren't I?" she answered "can I leave now?"

"b-but the night's still young" protested jack. He didn't want her to leave, not until he knew she had a good time.

Beth crossed her arms and stared to the side of the ship. A sly smirk suddenly slipped onto her lips.

"Say, is the ship anchored in place?" she asked jack.

"For the night, yes" he answered "why do ye ask?"

Beth's smirk grew as she got up from the table and climbed the rigging closest to the rail of the ship. Jack got up himself and watched her climb to the very top. She reminded him of Barbossa's vile little monkey.

"What _are_ you doing?" he called up to her.

"Watch out! You're in the splash zone!" she called down to him.

"What does that mean?" he called up.

"Geronimo!" she yelled jumping off the mast and into the sea below.

Jack ran to the side of the ship and looked down nervously. She didn't come back up, he waited for a few more nail-biting seconds and then took off all his effects and dove in after her.

No more then a split second he jumped in, she came up gasping for air and smiling.

Jack came back to the surface as well, giving her a death glare.

She giggled "oh, come on jack" she rolled her eyes, playfully. "You could have some fun once in a while."

"I thought you had drowned" he scowled.

"Aw, you do care!" she fake-gushed.

"This water is freezing!" he complained "I'm getting out!"

"Fine, way to ruin the fun, ya old crab" she teased.

Jack tensed at those words. "What did you just call me?" he asked her.

"Well, all I'm saying is that some people know how to have fun and some _don't_ " she said splashing him on the last word.

"Oh, I see" he said swimming closer to her, raising a brow and smirking. "So you wouldn't mind having some fun and having a race to that rock over there?"

She followed his gaze to a rock that was no more then a couple of feet out.

"Piece of cake" she said, certain she would win.

"Fine, on three then?" he said "one…two…" jack then splashed Beth in the face and took off like a bullet.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Beth laughed.

Jack climbed on top of the rock, grinning and said "pirate."

She rolled her eyes and climbed up with him. They sat there together and watched the full moon reflect on the oceans surface. Beth looked up at jack and he looked down at her, then they both looked down awkwardly.

"Jack?"

"Yes, Bethany?" he asked, calling her by her childhood name.

"I want to give you something" she said as she did the spaces between their lips grew smaller and smaller.

"Me too…" said jack.

She could feel his hot breath on her lips; it smelled sweet and spicy like rum. Beth closed her eyes and savored the moment.

Then jack pushed her off the rock and into the water below.

She surfaced and sputtered "what the…?"

"I just remembered what I wanted to give you" he said smirking "payback!"

Beth smirked and pushed the bottom of jacks boot up, so he went toppling backwards into the water. The two swam for the rest of the night.

 _AN: Ha! Ha! They almost kissed, didn't they? I know I'm evil ;)! To figure out what happens next, Review my friends! Review!_


	7. Chapter 6: A hold on Jack?

_Chapter 6: A hold on Jack?_

Bethany woke up the next morning and found herself in a cot below deck. At first she didn't know where she was, and then she smiled remembering. Her and jack swam all night before crawling onto the deck of the pearl and panting heavily. The last thing she remembered before she fell asleep was him smiling at her playfully. She liked it when he was like that, playful and fun. It reminded her of when they were children, when everything was so simple.

She got out of bed, walked out of her room and into the warm Caribbean sunlight to find the crew already at work. She walked down to the galley to look for breakfast before she started work. When she got down there she found jack sitting with his boots propped up on the table and his hat over his eyes. Thinking he was sleeping Bethany tip-toed over to him and reached out to take his hat.

"Don't even think about it" he drawled, warningly.

Bethany jumped.

Jack smirked under his hat "scared you, did I?"

"No!" Bethany scowled.

"Did too!" jack retaliated.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Bethany smirked and said "fine, you did… baby gets his bottle."

"Hmm" jack's smirk grew.

Bethany then snatched jack's hat off his face and ran out of the galley.

"Oy!" he yelled "get back here!"

She ran up the stairs to the main deck putting the hat on her own head. Jack followed trying to get it back but failed miserably. The crew watched as Bethany laughed, dancing around the deck of the pearl and their bold captain chase after her helplessly.

"Come on, jack" she teased waving the hat just out of his reach. "Get the hat!"

Jack huffed. "Just give it back" he whined.

"What's the magic word?" asked Bethany. She wanted to see how long she could keep him playing this little game.

"What?" said jack.

"Say please and I'll give the hat back."

By now the whole crew was watching and jack knew it, he could feel their eyes on him. He had to show that he was in control, somehow.

"I never say please" he replied "I'm captain jack sparrow, captains don't have to say please."

"Hmm…alright then" she walked to the edge of the ship and held the hat over it.

Jack's eyes widened "you wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, but I would, _captain_ sparrow" she teased. She threw the hat in the air…

Jack's heart stopped.

…then caught it.

Jack sighed in relief.

"That was fun, should I try it again?" she asked.

"NO!" jack shouted. "Please just give it back" He pleaded.

"Say the magic word, then"

"Fine" jack gritted his teeth as he looked at the crew, who stared back astounded. "Please give me my hat back?"

She tossed the hat to him. "Now, was that so hard?" she asked strutting back down to the galley.

Jack looked around to see the crew of the pearl still staring. "What are you all gawking at?" snap to! Make sail! Steady as she goes!"

As soon as jack left to go to his cabin, pintel turned to Gibbs. "What is it with that lass and the captain?" he asked the first mate.

"Beats me" Gibbs shrugged "but one thing for sure, that lass has a hold on him. I'm sure of it."

 _AN: I know, short, but the next one will hopefully be longer! Also sorry for the wait!_


	8. Chapter 7: A vengeful prank gone wrong!

Chapter 7: A vengeful prank gone wrong!

That night Jack sat in his cabin trying to think of a way to get back at Beth. She had to pay for humiliating him in front of the crew, he was a captain and he had a reputation to uphold! Not to mention his dignity…

"Steal my hat will ye?" he muttered to himself "well two can play at that game!"

Then Jack got an idea, a humiliating, terrible and above all evil idea.

"Mr. Gibbs!" called Jack.

Gibbs stuck his head in "captain?"

"Do we have any fish guts from last night's dinner?" Jack asked his first mate.

"Aye, sir"

"Good, bring them here" said Jack laughing evilly.

Gibbs rolled his eyes, but did as he was told.

 _ **~P.O.T.C~**_

Later on Jack put a bucket of fish guts on top of the door frame of his cabin. Now when an unsuspecting Beth came in she would be covered in the slimy concoction.

Jack ran and hid behind his desk. "Beth!" he called loudly.

But Beth didn't come running in.

"Bethany!" he called even louder.

Nothing.

He went to the doorway and looked out, but accidentally knocked the door. The bucket and its contents came spilling down on him. Jack tried not gag from the stench. The crew was asleep, so Jack grabbed a basin and filled it with water to wash up.

What Jack didn't know was that Beth had seen Jack get covered in fish guts and came up with a prank of her own.

Once Jack was in the basin and washing off, his back facing her, she tiptoed into the room and grabbed his towel and clothes.

Than with a smirk planted on her lips she shouted "Oi! Jack!"

Jack jumped and looked at her. "What the bloody hell are you doing!" he yelled staying in the basin.

"Doing you a favor" Beth replied "you wanted to show off to your crew, well you're about to show off… A LOT!" she laughed and ran out of the room.

Jack saw her run off with his clothes and quickly got out of the basin and looked for something to wear. But all Beth had left was his underwear!

He had no choice but to wear nothing but his underwear. He put them on and ran outside after Beth. He saw her over by the main mast and followed her as she ran with his clothes down to the cargo hold, where the crew slept. Jack tiptoed down careful not to make a sound, if the crew woke up and saw him like this, he wouldn't even have his dignity to fall back on.

Jack searched for Beth in the darkness, finally he found her in the middle of the room. The only problem she was holding a pot and a frying pan in her hands above her head and if she was threatening to do what jack thought she was going to do, he was done for.

He shook his head no, pleading for her not to do it. Beth grinned big and nodded.

She banged the pot and the pan together and yelled "HEY EVERYBODY! WAKE UP! JACK'S IN HIS UNDERWEAR!"

Jack froze and his eyes went as big as dinner plates as the crew woke up.

They all looked and laughed. Jack gave Beth a cold, withering look and stomped back to his cabin.

 _AN: I hate to brag, really I do, but I have to say: THAT WAS HILARIOUS! Anyhow let me know whatcha think!_ _ **And tell me which prank do you like better jack's fish gut prank or Bethany stealing jack's clothes?**_


	9. Chapter 8: Getting even and dreams

_**Chapter 8: Getting even and strange dreams**_

Beth woke up the next morning in her cot, smiling as she remembered what she did to Jack the night before. His face was priceless when she banged those pots and pans together; she laughed a little as she stretched. Then she changed out of night clothes, only to notice that her clothes and effects weren't there. She stared in horror at what was lying at the end of her bed instead: A dress!

Beth hated dresses with a passion, the last time she wore one was…well, she didn't think she ever wore one. And she wasn't about to start now, she searched the room for something else to wear, but to no prevail. She picked up the dress with a disgusted look on her face, as if she was holding a slug instead. It was a red wine color with a gold trim and had plenty of ruffles. Beth gagged. Who, on the ship, would take her clothes and have a dress on hand to replace it with? Then the answer hit her.

' _Jack.'_ she thought _'that sneaky, miserable excuse of a rat!'_

She had no choice though; she had to wear the dress on deck and in front of the crew! Perhaps she could sneak into jack's cabin and get her clothes back without the crew noticing. She slipped on the dress and looked at her self in the mirror.

"Oh god, this should be outlawed" she groaned.

She then crept onto the deck and slipped behind barrels and crate so she wouldn't be seen by the crew. Finally when they all had there backs turned, Beth made a mad dash for jack's cabin door. Only to find it locked! She pulled desperately at the door handle, it still wouldn't budge.

"Looking for this, luv?" came a familiar voice.

She turned and there was jack holding a key in front of him, and looking like the cat that had just cornered the canary.

Beth stared at him full of hate as she made a grab for the key.

Jack pulled it out of her reach. "Ah, Ah, Ah" Jack wagged a finger "is that how we get something we want?"

"Jack, please have mercy, I have a reputation on this ship just as much as you" Beth practically begged.

"Exactly" he smirked "but my reputation was shattered last night when a certain _lass_ humiliated me in front of me crew. Now I'm going to return that little favor."

Jack put his arm around her shoulders and Beth's eyes widened as he called out "men! Come and take a gander at this!"

The entire crew turned and came running up to them, whistling and hooting at Beth. There eyes lingering in all the wrong places.

Beth stared at an old toothless sailor named gill behind her. "Keep looking where you're looking, gill and I'll give you a punch so hard you'll fall overboard!" she yelled.

"Now doesn't the tough Captain Beth Rodgers look like a dream in those ruffles" Jack addressed the crew.

"Aye!" they agreed

Beth gritted her teeth and balled her hands into fists. She looked Jack straight in the eye, said "I'll get you for this, sparrow!" and stormed back to her cabin.

"Oh and your excused from today's work!" jack called after her "can't have a pretty little delicate thing like you working in the hot sun!"

Beth turned and came him one final glare before slamming her cabin door.

Beth lay on her bed and crossed her arms. ' _Stupid bloody Jack'_ she thought _'but I guess this does make us even.'_

Since Beth had the rest of the day off, she decided to take a nap. As he gentle waves lapping against the side of the ship rocked her to sleep she was soon out like a light.

 _ **P.O.T.C**_

 _Beth soon heard music up on deck she got up out of her cot and walked up to the deck. But instead of seeing the crew hard at work, she saw no one but Jack standing in the middle of the deck with his hand's behind his back._

" _You heard the music, I see" he said._

" _Yeah… where is it coming from?" asked Beth._

" _Does it matter?" asked jack "it's a beautiful melody."_

" _I guess, if you're into romance, that is?" she said._

" _I think you'll find that I'm very romantic, luv" he pulled a red rose out from behind his back._

 _Beth's mouth gaped a bit, she took the rose and smelled it._

" _I hope you like it" Jack said "it reminded me of your beautiful red hair."_

" _You think my hair is beautiful?"_

" _I think every part of you is beautiful." He replied._

" _Oh?"_

" _Let's get you into something more comfortable" he took his dagger and slit the dress down the side to reveal her regular clothes, black boots, brown trousers and a white shirt._

" _Thanks" she said._

" _Do you want to dance?" he asked._

" _I don't know how"_

" _Me either, just go with it" he said placing his hand on her hip and the other in her hand. They stared to glide around the main deck in a waltz._

 _(AN: song is '_ _ **can you feel the love tonight'**_ _by_ _ **Jason durelo**_ _)_

 __ _There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away  
An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you_

 _And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far, oh Lord!_

 _And can you feel the love tonight (tonight)?  
How it's laid to rest, oh  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best, yeah yeah yeah_

 _There's a time for everyone if they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn  
(There's a rhyme) there's a rhyme and reason (to the wild) to the wild outdoors  
(When the heart) when the heart of this star-crossed voyager  
Beats in time with yours_

 _And can you feel the love tonight (tonight)?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far, this far_

 _And can you feel (can you feel) the love tonight (the love tonight)?  
'Cause it is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we've got this far, oh oh can_

 _Can you feel the love tonight?  
How it's laid to rest  
And it's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best_

 _It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best, yeah yeah_

 _They stopped and looked into each others eyes._

" _Bethany?" jack said._

" _Yes, jack?" she said._

 _He leaned forward to her face, their lips inches apart then…_

 _ **P.O.T.C~**_

Then Beth bolted upright in bed, it was a dream, it had all been a crazy, wonderful dream. She looked out side it was nightfall

Beth looked at the end of her bed there was her regular clothes and a note. The note read:

 _Dear Bethany,_

 _Meet me in my cabin when you wake up, I have something I want to talk to you about, privately._

 _Sincerely, Captain Jack Sparrow._

 _AN: what could this talk be about? Find out in the next chapter! And reviewing helps me write quicker! Hint, hint! ;)_


	10. Chapter 9:Legend of calypso's amulet

_Chapter 9: The legend of calypso's amulet_

Beth got dressed and rushed up to Jack's cabin; she hesitated when she got to his door she looked at her reflection in a small compact mirror she kept in her pocket. She fluffed her curly red hair and straightened her clothes, and then she realized what she was doing. _'It's just Jack'_ she thought _'you've known him for years, he's just a friend.'_

'Maybe he could be more than just a friend' a whispery voice rang through her head.

' _Who are you?'_ thought Beth.

'I'm your conscience' said the soft voice 'and I know what you want most and that's for Jack to love you.'

Beth mentally scoffed. _'Pirates don't love and besides if Jack did love me, he would have made his move by now.'_

'Maybe he's nervous' said her conscience.

' _He's the bravest man I know'_ Beth thought.

'Was that a compliment?' asked the conscience.

' _Yes…I mean no-I mean…ugh, this is giving me a headache'_ thought Beth _'I don't have to listen to this.'_

'Did you ever stop to think that maybe _you_ love Jack?' asked her conscience.

Beth rolled her eyes and walked into Jack's cabin to find him hovering over some maps on his desk. He looked up when she approached him.

"I see you got my note" said Jack.

"Aye, I did" she smiled.

'Ooh, does your Jackie make you smile' teased Beth's conscience.

Beth pressed her palms to her temple's "shut up!" she whispered.

"What?" said Jack.

"Nothing, so why did you call me up here?" Beth asked, quickly changing the subject.

"I'm glad you brought that up, luv" he said.

Beth felt her heart beat rapidly as he called her luv.

"I wanted to tell you the purpose of our voyage" he said.

"Oh" she said trying to sound interested, but her heart dropped down to her stomach.

"Have you heard the legend of calypso's amulet?" Jack asked her.

"Of course" Beth answered "the sea goddess, calypso, found it in a tidal pool at the beginning of her reign over the sea. It's to be the thing that keeps her immortal."

"Well, we're going after it" said Jack.

Beth shook her head "Jack, it's just an old fish tale."

"I'll have you know that I've seen calypso with my own eyes" jack told her.

Beth raised an eyebrow and smirked. "really? Was she the one who led you to the dead man's chest?" She teased.

"No, but she told me where _the Flying Dutchman_ would be."

"Oh, please" she said not believing a word of it.

"Look, true or not, if we find this it might be my last chance at immortality. If it made calypso immortal it can do the same for me." Explained Jack.

Beth sighed "fine, if I go on this voyage to find an _imaginary_ artifact… what's in it for me?"

"Well this said amulet is buried in a chest full of plunder…"

Beth's eyes widened. She could get a new ship to replace _the bonnie lass_ and wouldn't have to put up with stupid, annoying jack and his pranks. She also wouldn't have to worry about falling in love with him… not that she was falling for him.

She turned on her heel to him. "Well, Sparrow" she said "if you promise to give me enough of the plunder to buy a new ship, I will help you find calypso's amulet… if it exists.

"I promise" said jack sticking out his hand "do we have an accord?"

She shook his hand "we do" she said. Something told her she would regret it.

 _AN: okay, don't worry the romance is coming! I know this chapter is kind of dry, but from what you guys saw so far, do you really think Beth would be that easy to crack? Anyway, reviews?_


	11. Chapter 10: Can a pirate love?

_Chapter 10: Can a pirate love?_

The next night _the black pearl_ made port in Tortuga. The ship was in desperate need of supplies and the crew needed a night off. Captain Jack practically ran down the gangplank, happy and excited to be in a port that felt like home. Beth, on the other hand, was more hesitant.

"Aren't you coming?" Jack asked her.

Beth turned a shade of green. "I think I'm going to puke" she said sickly.

"Don't tell me your seasick" said Jack shaking his head.

"No!" said Beth "it's because this port stinks!"

"You'll get used to it" Jack said.

"Somehow, I highly doubt that" she muttered.

"Come on, I'll buy you a drink?" he offered

Beth rolled her eyes but made her way down the gangplank and walked side by side with Jack.

"I thought you said you've been to Tortuga before?" he asked.

"I have once, but I barely remember that trip" Beth explained "I was only seven years old."

"I can't imagine bringing a seven year old to a place like Tortuga" said Jack.

"Well, you know my dad, you learn young or you don't learn at all" said Beth.

"Ah yes, how is Captain Musket?" asked Jack.

"His aim is still sharp" laughed Beth. Beth's dad Captain Musket was well-known for his trusty pistol that he kept on him at all times. She remembered stealing it a few times as a child and shooting it off on his ship _the blazing horizon_. She got put in the corner for using up all his bullets.

Jack laughed at her joke as he did she slipped her hand in his. Jack stopped laughing and looked down at their hands.

"What are you doing?" he asked confused.

Beth only smiled in response.

"Oh, I get it" Jack said holding their hands up "one, two, three, four, I declare a thumb war!" jack thumb-wrestled Beth.

"I win!" he said.

Beth's smile faded as the walked into a tavern called 'the faithful bride.' Jack ordered two rums for them as they sat down. Beth watched as a bar fight started, she watched it with a look of boredom on her face. Jack wanted to start a conversation, but again his mind went blank when he was around her.

' _Why is it so hard to talk to her'_ he thought _'it was never this hard when we were kids.'_

Beth turned to him, her green eyes shining like emeralds.

' _She's so pretty'_ he thought sighing _._

Beth stared at him. "Did you just call me pretty?" she asked.

' _Did I SAY that? Or just think it? Was I talking? I must have been, she heard me!'_ he thought _'oh no, she's looking at you, say something!'_

"Uh… no." said Jack nervously "I was talking about our waitress she's kind of pretty."

"Oh" said Beth going back to watching the bar fight.

Jack didn't know to say, he needed to collect his thoughts. He told Beth he was going outside for some air. He ran outside the tavern feeling slightly sick.

"Come on, pull yourself together" he told himself "it's just Bethany, she's just some girl!"

Though he said it, he didn't mean it. It was hard for Jack to admit it, but he thought he was falling for Bethany. He wouldn't admit it because than things would be awkward between them and he had a reputation to up hold. Bethany was more than just some girl, she wasn't just some wench he could just love and leave. She meant something to him, and it was changing him, somehow.

"What am I suppose to do?" he asked himself.

Jack looked beside him; there was a barrel to his left with a bottle of rum on it. He picked up the bottle and looked at it.

"I'm going to regret this in the morning" he said "but then again when have I not?"

 _ **~P.O.T.C~**_

Beth had been waiting at the table for two hours, she had finished her drink but Jack's was still on the table.

' _Where is he?'_ she thought.

She went outside the tavern to look for him after running around town for five minutes she found him; the only problem with that picture was the blonde wench flirting with him. Beth wanted to cry, but she wasn't about to cry, not in public, not over some wench and especially not over Jack Sparrow.

"I should have known" Beth said to herself sadly "pirates don't love."

She walked to the docks and sat with her feet above the water. She looked at her reflection in the water and started to cry. She hated this, all of this. She wanted her ship she wanted her freedom; she wanted to be able to put Jack sparrow and love out of her mind.

Beth heard footsteps on the dock and quickly wiped away her tears. She turned and saw Jack standing behind her. ' _Of course'_ she thought sarcastically.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"Why are you crying?" he slurred.

' _Drunk as usual'_ she thought.

"I'm not crying, I never cry" she said.

"Your eyes are red, luv" he said "you've been crying."

"Just leave me alone!" she shouted getting up.

"And now you're mad" he told her "what? Are you going through some kind of … womanly time?"

"What?" she yelled "no!"

"Then what is it?" he yelled back.

"Ugh! You know what Jack, I don't need you! There are plenty of ships at sea! I could pick anyone and sail off without you!"

"But you can't!" jack said pointing a finger at her.

"Why the hell not?" she shouted "you aren't the boss of me! I'm my own person! You have no power over me!"

"It's not me that has the power over you, luv." Jack said "it's _you_ that has the power over _me_!"

Beth looked at him "what? That makes no sense!"

"Beth I _dove_ you!" he said not able get the word out. Partly because he was drunk and partly because he didn't want to say it.

Beth raised an eyebrow. "You what me?"

"Beth, I grove you!" he slurred.

She looked at him, generally confused.

Jack sighed heavily "I love you, Bethany Rodgers. There, I said it!"

Beth's face softened. "What do you mean you love me?"

Jack took another swig of rum from the bottle he held. "Every time I'm around you, I'm clueless on what to say to you. And when I'm not around you I'm thinking of you. And when I try to talk to other women I feel sick and guilty."

Beth thought about this. Could Jack actually love her? Was he really nervous this whole time?

"Well… you know… I kind of…um…" she stuttered.

"What?" he asked.

"I kind of love you too!" she said quickly.

Jack looked surprised. "Oh…good" he said.

There was a heavy long silence for about three minutes.

"Can I give you something?" Jack asked Beth.

"Sure" she said thinking he meant rum.

But he didn't give her rum; instead he leaned forward and planted his lips on hers. For a split second she thought about pushing him off and kicking him in the shin, but she didn't. Instead she closed her eyes and put her fingers through his hair deepening the kiss. His lips tasted sweet and spicy like rum and she loved it, she loved every second of it.

 _AN: R-O-M-A-N-C-E! there you have it! Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews?_


	12. Chapter 11: Love struck!

Chapter 11: Love struck!

When Jack woke up the next morning in his cabin, he remembered nothing of the night before. He couldn't feel his tongue and his head…oh god, his head hurt. He got up and closed the curtains to prevent anymore sunlight from coming in. He walked back to bed and crawled in under the covers.

Then he noticed something squirming under the covers.

Jack fell out of bed and scrambled to his feet. His eyes widened as he saw red curls peeking out of the blankets followed by a very familiar heart-shaped face.

"Beth?" he said.

She moaned softly "good morning, captain" she said softly.

"Oh… no" he said putting the pieces together. "We-we didn't" he stuttered.

"Aye" she said yawning "we did."

"What happened last night?" Jack asked her.

"Well, you came to the docks where I was sitting, you were incredibly drunk I might add, and you confessed your love to me" she said getting dressed.

"And…" said Jack fearing the answer.

"And we had a few drinks, one thing lead to another and here we are" she finished smiling.

"You seem happy" Jack stated. He couldn't believe how calm she was about all this.

"Well how can I not be" she said laughing "you know for a tough pirate you sure are gentle, birdie." She tousled his hair.

"What did you just call me?" he asked.

"Birdie" she said "that's the nickname I gave you last night."

"Why?"

"Well, your name is Sparrow and a sparrow is a birdie" she explained.

Jack rolled his eyes leave it to Beth Rodgers to come up with the cutest and most humiliating nickname ever.

"Anyway, I should get to work" she said putting on her boots. She pecked jack on the cheek and left.

Jack sat on the bed, he couldn't believe what just happened, he had made love to his childhood friend! And Beth actually liked it! Meanwhile Jack didn't know what to think. A part of him was scared and confused; they had gone from friends to lovers in less than a night. And another part of him felt like this was all natural, like he wanted to do this years ago but never got the chance.

Jack thought about this as he got dressed. Beth seemed to like it when he was all lovey-dovey. But he had a reputation on his ship and the seven seas'. There was only one thing to do: make sure the crew _never_ finds out about him and Beth.

 **X P.O.T.C X**

Love is a funny thing at least that's what Beth thought as she brushed her hair in the looking glass in her cabin. She hummed the tune to the chantey _jolly sailor bold_ as she thought of Jack.

" **Ooh! Someone's love struck!** " said her conscience.

"So what if I am?" said Beth still fussing with her hair.

" **Well, I hate to say I told you so** " said her conscience smugly " **maybe if you listened earlier.** "

"I don't have to listen to you" said Beth "now if you'll excuse me I have work to do."

" **Tell your Jackiekins I said hi** " teased her conscience.

 **X P.O.T.C X**

Jack was at the helm hoping Beth hadn't told any of the crew about them yet. Then he spotted her tying a bowline though she seemed dazed and happy. Jack tried to focus on sailing instead maybe if he ignored her she would go away like barbossa's monkey.

 **X P.O.T.C X**

"He loves me… he loves me not" said Beth picking leaves off a piece of seaweed "he loves me, he loves me not … he loves me! I knew it!" she smiled as she picked the last leaf off.

She felt someone watching her; she turned and found the entire crew staring at her.

She frowned. "What are you gawking at?" she yelled.

The crew immediately went back to work.

Beth grabbed another piece of seaweed "he loves me…"

 _AN:_ _what do you think? Suggestions are much appreciated as are reviews!_


	13. Chapter 12: Bye-bye birdie

_**AN:**_ _Merry Christmas everyone! I'm sorry this chapter took so long! School and the holidays took its toll on me! Anyway I have the next chapter ready and I might put it up tomorrow! We'll see! Thanks for all the reviews, keep 'em coming! Enjoy!_

Chapter 12: Bye-bye birdie…

Mr. Gibbs came up to Jack at the helm later that day, Jack was steering the ship but also staring down at Beth as she helped the crew hoist the sail.

"Captain" Gibbs told him "I believe you should have a talk with Miss Beth."

Jack's eyes widened. "Why? What did she say? I swear she's lying!" he quickly started to spill excuses.

"Captain?" said Gibbs confused.

"I mean…uh… what about Miss Rodgers?"

"She's been in her own world lately, you know daydreaming, lollygagging and whatnot" Gibbs explained.

"Oh" said Jack "yes, I'll defiantly have a talk with her."

With that he gave Gibbs the wheel and left to talk to Beth. He found her up on the crows nest staring out to sea, dreamily.

"Beth!" he called up to her, trying to sound stern.

Beth looked down at him and a huge grin spread across her face. She crawled down the rigging, jumped and landed right in front of him.

She hugged him. "Hello, birdie" she said happily "isn't it a beautiful day?"

"Eh… sure?" replied Jack "look, Beth I here to"-

"The sun is shining; there isn't a cloud in the sky…" Beth sighed.

"Yes, but Beth I have to talk to you" he told her.

Beth looked at him "What? Oh, sure! And please call me Bethany, like you used to when we were kids." She played with his dreadlocks and batted her eyelashes.

' _This isn't going to be easy'_ Jack thought, feeling guilty about the subject of the conversation ahead.

"Alright then" Jack said trying to seem captain-like "Bethany it's come to my attention that you've been daydreaming and lollygagging about."

Bethany giggled "lollygagging? That's such a funny word."

Jack resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes" he said "and you need to stop because I have a ship to captain and you have to get back to work."

Bethany smiled like a love struck teenager. "Birdie, I love it when you take control" she said tousling his hair.

Jack could hear some of the crew snickering behind them. Anger rose in him as he shoved her off.

"I'm not your birdie" he hissed.

Bethany shrank back a bit. "Jack, w-what's wrong?" she asked almost scared.

" _What's wrong_!" he roared "your going around like a love struck fool! And it's ruining my image as a well-respected captain! I don't know why I ever brought you aboard! I could have easily gotten out of that bloody jail cell myself! You've been nothing but a pain since you came aboard!"

Bethany stared at him full of hurt; he could tell she was trying to blink back tears. It wasn't till the words were out of his mouth that Jack realized how much they could sting her.

She turned toward her cabin and walked fast paced toward it. Jack grabbed her hand, but she snatched his wrist and ripped his hand off hers, angrily.

"Bethany, I-I didn't mean"- he tripped on his words.

Bethany stared at him, eyebrows furrowed angrily. "You didn't what!" she shouted "you didn't think you'd need me! You didn't care about me! Of course not! I don't know why I let my feelings take over when I should have used my head! You only think of yourself, Jack sparrow! I could probably die tomorrow and you'd toss me overboard like old rubbish! God! **I WISH I NEVER MET YOU!**

Jacks heart stung with pain after that last part. He never thought she would actually regret meeting him, she was his best friend.

Bethany turned away to avoid looking at him, her voice became soft. "My heart broke the day I left shipwreck cove, seeing you on that dock, I didn't know if I'd ever see you again. And when I saw you again I thought it was fate, but now I realize you've changed and I don't know if I can keep up with it."

Then she went to her cabin, she didn't slam the door, she didn't stomp her feet or even glare at him. Jack realized then that he broke something deep inside her, not a nerve, something more important: her heart.

Jack turned and saw that the crew saw the whole thing. "Back to your stations" he muttered as he passed them going into his cabin and closing the door.

Scrum turned to Gibbs "he didn't even shout the orders" he said shaking his head sadly.

"Aye" was all the first mate could manage to say.


	14. Chapter 13: A promise

Chapter 13: A promise

Jack was forced awake by the sound and shaking of cannon fire, later that evening. _Must have dozed off he thought._ He ran out to main deck, not even grabbing his hat. He flung open his cabin door but the scene before him made him stop dead in his tracks.

 _The black pearl_ was under attack, cannon balls blew the timbers to mere wooden bits, and the crew was boldly fighting but they were getting slaughtered. Bodies of the men-men that Jack knew- lay scattered on the deck. The enemy pirate attackers raided their supplies. And yet through all the chaos, Jack thought of only one person:

"Bethany!" he called out. Where was she? Had she managed to get away? Was she safe? Questions ran through his mind a mile a minute.

"Bethany!" he shouted over the cannons.

"Jack!" he heard her screaming his name.

He searched the deck until finally he saw her; she was trying to get away from one of the enemy pirates. He ran across the deck to her, avoiding bullets and jumping over broken masts. When he finally got to her the filthy pirate held her by the neck and aimed a loaded pistol at her temple.

Jack skidded to a stop right in front of them. He reached for his sword but it wasn't there. Neither was his pistol.

"That's close enough, Sparrow" said the enemy pirate.

"Leave her out of this" Jack warned, hoping to reason with him.

The pirate smirked "give us calypso's amulet and we'll leave."

Jack looked at Bethany, she stared at him eyes wide and full of fear.

Jack swallowed the lump in his throat. "I-I don't have calypso's amulet yet" he told the pirate "but if you'll just give me more time, I'll get it to you."

The pirate smiled, his brown teeth gleaming in the moonlight. "Very well, Sparrow" he spat "I'll give you some time… I'll give you five seconds! To hand over that amulet or your _girly_ here, get's a bullet to the brain!"

"Jack!" Bethany screamed struggling to get free, but the pirate dug the barrel of the pistol deeper into her temple.

"One!" said the pirate.

"Help me, Jack!" she cried, tears streaming from her eyes. Something Jack had never seen her do was cry. Now that he finally had, he hated seeing her cry.

"Two!" said the pirate.

"No!" shouted Jack.

"Three!"

"Jack, please!" Bethany sobbed.

"Four!"

"Think of a plan! You always have a plan!" Jack silently told himself.

The pirate grinned, a sickening grin. "Five!"

"Wait!" Jack screamed.

*POW*

The sound of the pistol shook Jacks very soul and his heart and soul broke when he saw his beautiful Bethany crumple to the floor. He fell to his knees and crawled to her and held her head in his lap. Her eyes still open, but the laughter and love in them were gone, replaced with fear and grimness.

"Bethany?" he sniffed, not even realizing he was crying. "I'm sorry."

He hugged her close. Not caring that his ship was in pieces, not caring that the rum was gone and not even caring how he was going to get through this. He would throw all of that away if it meant getting Bethany back, to hear her laugh again and tease him. Those pirates could have tortured him to death, if it meant her going free…

 **X** _P.O.T.C_ _ **X**_

Jack woke up in his cabin sweat drenching his back, tears dried on his face. He had been crying in his sleep. He got up and walked out onto the deck, everything was just as it should be.

It was all just a nightmare, but somehow Jack felt like it was more than that, it was a sign. A sign that he had to treasure Bethany, not too many women stuck with him this long and none had made his heart pound in his chest when he looked at them, like Bethany.

Jack tiptoed down the stairs to Bethany's cabin and slowly pushed the door open. He walked in and looked at her as she slept. The moonlight shined down on her from the window, her face bathed by moonlight and her red hair haloed around her head. God, she was lovely. Jack couldn't help but think of how lucky he was to have her. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and whispered as he shut the door:

"I'll make it all up to you tomorrow, luv. I swear."

 _AN: Aw! How sweet! I bet this chapter kind of scared you guys! I mean, Bethany dying! Eek! But don't worry about that as long as I keep writing she WILL live on! Now hit that review button, FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY! Or whatever your religion is…_


	15. Chapter 14: Scavenger hunt!

_AN: Before I start this next chapter I'd just like to dedicate this chapter to one of my reviewers who's been great with the reviews. I don't like playing favorites but this reviewer_ _ **deserves**_ _it! So let's give a big round of applause to MMM73181! Keep reading and reviewing!_

Chapter 14: Scavenger hunt!

Bethany woke up late that morning; the argument from last night really took a toll on her. She didn't even know how she was going to face Jack; as she got dressed and thought about ways to avoid him. She couldn't talk or much less look at him, not out of anger but because of how sad and guilty she would feel, just the thought of it was enough to make her heart shatter.

Once she was dressed Bethany walked up to the main deck to find it surprisingly empty and the ship was docked. The crew wasn't on deck and Jack wasn't at the helm, she checked the haul were the crew slept, they weren't there. She checked the galley where they ate, they weren't there either.

Finally she got up the nerve to go knocking on Jack's cabin door. But when she went to knock she found a letter stuck to the door with her name scrawled on it. She raised a brow but took the letter and opened it. It read:

 _Dear Bethany,_

 _As a sorry for what happened yesterday I've set up a scavenger hunt for you. I'm hiding somewhere in the village,follow the clues if you want to find me and to make sure you do I stole your emerald ring! If you want it back, find me!_

 _Happy hunting_

 _Captain Jack Sparrow._

 _P.S: Your first clue is to find the most colorful cart in the village._

Bethany looked down at her right hand sure enough her emerald ring that Jack gave her when they were kids was gone.

She sighed. "Unbelievable" she said to herself "I'm going on a wild goose chase to find a ring."

She took the letter and went down the gang plank; she looked around the village it was a fairly nice one, fountain in the center of main street and children running about. She began to look around for Jack, when she couldn't find him she figured she'd try the first clue.

"Find the most colorful cart in the village" she said remembering what the letter said. She looked around as she walked up the street. Pretty soon she came to a flower cart painted with vibrant colors. _This has to be it_ Bethany thought as she walked up to the cart.

"Excuse me" she said to the man pushing the cart. "I'm looking for a man with dreadlocks? He said he'd be here?"

"Ah, yes" he said in a heavy French accent "he came by this morning, and told me to give you this." He handed her another letter and a red rose.

" _Merci_ , sir" she said and opened the letter. It read:

 _Dear Bethany,_

 _I hope you enjoy the rose, but then again no rose could compare to you. Yes, I know how dumb that sounds but its true. Your next clue is to find the shop with the sweetest smell._

 _Jack._

Bethany thought about it for a minute and then it hit her: the bakery! She walked in and it defiantly smelled good in there.

"Can I help you, luv?" said the woman behind the counter.

"Yes, was a man with dreadlocks in here by any chance?"

"Oh yes, he dropped this off for you" the woman gave her a box and yet another letter.

"Thank you" she said. She went outside the shop and sat on a bench and opened the box. Inside were a dozen chocolate chip cookies, Bethany nibbled on one as she read the next clue. It read:

 _Dear Bethany,_

 _These cookies are as sweet as you, your next clue is, go to the center of main street and wait._

 _Jack._

"The center of Main Street?" she thought about it for a minute. "Oh, the fountain!"

Bethany made her way to main street and sat on the edge of the fountain, holding the rose and cookies, watching for a clue, but nothing.

Just when she was about to give up two children, about 5 years old, came up to her.

"Are you Bethany?" asked the little girl.

"Yes, I am" she said, smiling.

"A man with funny hair said we should give you this" said the boy holding out a letter.

"Oh, okay" she said taking the letter.

"He also said to give you this" said the girl. And they both hugged her.

Bethany's smile grew bigger. "Thank you" she said "here you guys can have these cookies" she handed them the box from the bakery.

"Thank you, Bethany!" said the little girl.

"Good luck finding Jack!" said the boy.

Bethany opened the letter as they left. It read:

 _Dear Bethany,_

 _I will shower you with hugs every day! Your final clue is go to the place where the waves meet the sand!_

 _Jack._

The sea shore! Bethany knew the answer instantly, she excitedly ran to the beach and found Jack and the entire crew there. Jack walked up to her and before she could say anything his lips landed on hers.

"Thank you" she said to him.

"No need to thank me, luv" he said looking into her eyes. "Oh!" he reached into his pocket "here's your ring back."

She laughed and kissed him once again.

 _AN: And whoever said pirates can't be romantic's? you know the drill, I 3 reviews!_


	16. Chapter 15: Bethany's secret

Chapter 15: Bethany's secret

"That was amazing!" Jack gasped, lying beside Bethany in his bed. She had her head on his bare chest smiling contently. Bethany placed soft kisses on his abs and worked her way to his chest, neck and face.

Jack moaned with pleasure. "Now I'm disappointed I was drunk the last time we did this" he said "can't get enough of me can ye?"

She stopped kissing and looked at him. "I think it's you that can't stop loving me" she smirked "ready for round three?"

"I'd love to, but it's one-thirty in the morning and I have a ship to captain in a few hours" He told her rolling over in the sheets.

She pouted and poked him. "C'mon _birdie_ " she smiled.

"Go to sleep, lovely" he said with his eyes closed.

Bethany laid her head on the pillow reluctantly "fine, but tomorrow night we go for _four_ rounds."

"Bugger" he smiled.

 **XxX**

Bethany walked through the hull of a ship. A ship she didn't know, it was dark and dirty and cold, and the timber's creaked giving it an eerie feel. She shivered and then heard someone moan. She spun around and saw someone in the brig.

"Bethany" a familiar voice moaned.

She ran to the brig and what she saw there broke her heart. Jack, her sweet Jack, was lying in the brig. His hair was matted and dirty, he had a huge gash on his head and his lip was split. He also had a black eye and his face was bloody and bruised. He laid on the floor holding his stomach.

"Jack?" she put her hands through the bars and held his hand.

He looked up at her "Bethany, are we dead?"

"N-no, I'm here Jack" she sobbed, tears running down her cheeks. She hated seeing him like this.

"Bethany" he coughed "w-why did you leave me?"

Before she could answer, the door flew open and an evil, menacing laugh rang through the room.

"No! No! No! No! No! Noooooooo!" Bethany screamed in her sleep thrashing wildly in bed.

Jack bolted awake, grabbed her and shook her awake. "Bethany, Bethany! Wake up! It's alright! Wake up!"

Bethany woke up and stared at him, fear in her green eyes. She touched his cheek. "Jack?" she said softly "your alright?"

"Yes, I'm here, it was just a nightmare, luv" he told her soothingly.

"No, no Jack it wasn't" she said certain.

 **XxX**

Jack brought Bethany down to the galley and gave her a glass of water to calm her nerves. She looked a wreck what ever she dreamt about really spooked her.

"It was just a bad dream, luv" he told her "nothing to worry about."

She took another sip of water. "Jack, you don't understand" she looked at him "you see, there's something I haven't told you about me. I-I can see the future."

Jack raised a brow. "You mean you're psychotic?" he asked. _(AN: it mean's crazy)_

" _Psychic_ " she corrected "but yes, it was a gift passed down from all the women in my family. My mother had it too, and when we dream we can see the future."

"Odd" said Jack "what did you see?"

Bethany explained "it was you in a brig on some ship, you were badly beaten and I held your hand and you asked me why I left you. And then a man came in, I couldn't make out his face but I heard him laugh evilly."

"How do you know that this 'gift' works" he asked her.

"I've had it since I was a little girl, once I saw my dad lying on the ground bleeding and holding his shoulder. The week after that he was shot in the shoulder during a battle."

"Well, we'll just have to be careful, I suppose" Jack shrugged.

"I suppose" Bethany sighed as they walked back to bed together.

 _AN: So Bethany's psychotic-I mean psychic! Anyway reviews please! You guys do you job and I'll do mine! Happy Saturday!_


	17. Chapter 16: What i mean to you?

_AN: Happy Valentines Day guys and girls! I know for some it's hard on days like today, what with all the happy couples exchanging flowers and chocolates! I know because I'm single too! So here's my Valentines gift to you, a new chapter! Sorry it took so long!_

 _BTW this chapter is rated M for MATURE! READ ATT YOUR OWN RISK!_

Chapter 16: What I mean to you?

Two days later Bethany, Jack and half the pearl's crew filled the row boats and headed to the Isla de magia, the place where they would find calypso's amulet. When they made it to the island, they strapped on their swords and headed into the jungle. Bethany had the map in hand and somehow managed not to trip over anything in the thick jungle without taking her eyes off the map. Jack had his compass and was doing the same.

"Alright" Bethany said finally "according to the map, the amulet should be right… here." She pointed to the ground in front of her.

"That's cute, luv" Jack told her.

"What's cute?" she asked.

"A woman trying to read a treasure map" he smirked and the crew laughed.

Bethany fumed.

"Besides my compass is never wrong" he said "and it clearly says that the amulet is here!" he pointed to a spot about a foot away from Bethany's spot.

Bethany smirked. "Jack, Jack, Jack" she put an arm around him "I have been hunting for treasure since I was three years old! I think I know what I'm doing!"

"Well, maybe you went treasure hunting in the sand box when you were three years old" Jack argued "but this is real now, luv"

"It's in my spot, Jack" said Bethany.

"No, it's in my spot" Jack said firmly.

"Here!"

"Here!"

"Here!"

"Here!"

"Here!"

"HERE!"

"HERE!"

"FINE!" Jack yelled "Pintel will dig in my spot and Ragetti will dig in your spot. Then we'll see who's right and who's wrong!"

"Fair enough" Bethany shrugged.

Pintel and Ragetti grabbed their shovels and started to dig in two different spots.

 _ **~one hour later~**_

Jack sat mediating as it seemed and Bethany had propped herself in her elbows under the shade of a palm tree. ' _Waiting is the worst part of treasure hunting'_ they both thought.

Bethany was extremely bored, she looked over at Jack. He was sitting with his legs crossed and his eyes closed. She grinned and carefully crawled over to him and flicked him on the nose.

Jack's eyes shot open to see Bethany rolling on the ground, laughing. He smirked and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her over to him. She laughed and rested her head in his lap while he crossed his crossed legs.

She sighed contently "I wish we could stay this way forever."

"Aye, luv" he said.

"I've got it!" someone yelled, interrupting the moment.

Ragetti held up the amulet as he crawled out of the hole. Looking sweaty and out of breath from all the digging. Jack ran up to the hole and took the amulet; sure enough it fit the description on the map.

Jack brought out his compass and scowled at it. "Ye couldn't have worked just this once" he told it "now you're just making me look daft!"

"Well, maybe if you listened to your girlfriend every once and a while you won't look so stupid" came a voice.

Jack's eyes widened. "Did my compass just speak to me?" he wondered aloud.

Bethany burst into laughter; Jack turned and realized she was the one who was talking to him. They headed back to the ship and Jack and Bethany went to their cabin to study the amulet. It was beautiful; it was made up of sea glass, pearls and tiny sea shells.

"It's lovely" breathed Bethany sitting on the bed, dazzled by the look of it.

"I know of something even more lovely" he said sitting at his desk.

She smiled "What? The sea? The pearl? The rum?"

He got up, walked over to her and brushed his warm sun brunt lips on her ear, cheek and jaw line. "You" he whispered in her ear.

They both knew where this was headed. She smirked at him and tore off his white shirt, while he worked on pulling off the black bandana that held her hair out of her face. Her wild red curls falling in her face. _'Oh, those red curls'_ thought jack _'the thing that gives her her fire and temper.'_

"Do you want me, Jack?" she asked seductively, lying on the bed completely naked now. "Do you _need_ me?"

"Yes" he answered walking over to her and lying down beside her. He leaned in for a kiss; she held up her two fingers and stopped his lips in mid kiss.

"Those questions are too easy" she said, rolling on top of him. "Tell me how much you need and want me, Jack. Tell me what I mean to you."

He knew what she was doing, she was stalling, not out of nervousness, but because she loved to tease him. It just made him want her all the more, he had to tell her and soon.

"You- you are my luv" he told her.

She rolled her beautiful green eyes. "Boring, I've heard that one" she said.

"You're my heart, my soul!" he told her.

"Really?" she said with mock surprise.

"Yes."

"What else?"

"My love for you is bigger than all the seven sea's put together" he said struggling.

"Hmm, what else I'm I?" she grinned huge, loving the torture she was putting him through.

"Enough!" he said rolling on to her, staring at her with fierce passion in his eyes. "I need to take you, now!"

"Well, pirates always take what they want" she smirked up at him.

He entered her and started to immediately thrust deeply into her. She closed around him and moaned, pleasure filling her. He hit her G spot perfectly and then she cried out in

pain.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked worriedly.

"No, no, don't stop!" she said.

He grinned and she kissed him as he continued to thrust deeper into her. when he was done and rolled back to his side of the bed. She kissed his neck moving to his jaw line and cheek.

"Beautiful" he told her, out of breath.

She caressed his cheek, lovingly, a smile on her lips. "Birdie" she whispered laying her head on his bare chest.


	18. Chapter 17: Captain Armando Salazar

_AN:OH MY PIRATES! Guys, I'm SO sorry for the long wait! Really! I was supposed to update 2 weeks ago! But my computer got a virus! So I had to take it and get it fixed! Forgive me? Okay so after much research on the new movie_ _ **dead men tell no tales**_ _I've decided to use the villain from said movie so this chapter is called…_

Chapter 17: Captain Armando Salazar

That same night Jack and Bethany were sleeping peacefully together, when they heard the bell on the crows nest ringing. They both woke with a start and scrabbled to get dressed, when the bell rings that could only mean one thing; a battle was at hand! Bethany grabbed her pistol and cutlass while Jack struggled to get his pants on, falling over in the process.

"Why did I take these off again?" he asked himself "Oh, right…"

Bethany heard cannon fire and ran out first; sure enough it was utter chaos! Their enemies were unlike anything Bethany had ever seen, they weren't dying when shot or stabbed and they were a grisly looking bunch with pale, peeling faces and some were missing limbs! It was as if they were…

"Undead?" Bethany whispered under her breath unbelievably.

Just then an enemy pirate jumped down from the crow's nest and caught her from behind!

 **XxX**

Meanwhile Jack- who finally got his pants on! :p- ran out and found at least a quarter his crew dead, their bodies scattered on the main deck here and there. Was this it? Was his nightmare coming true?

"Bethany" he breathed and ran through the crowd of crew members and enemy pirates, stabbing and shooting as he went. He stopped abruptly in front of a face he never thought he'd see again:

"Salazar?" he gasped as he walked out in front of him blocking his path.

"Jack sparrow" he said menacingly.

Jack gulped. "I thought you were…" his voice trailed off.

"Dead?" the ghost pirate raised an eyebrow "believe me, I am!"

"Where is Bethany?" he asked somewhat noble.

"You mean your harlot?" he sneered.

Jack pointed his pistol between Salazar's eyes. "You best be watching what you say about her, mate" he warned "she's a good lass."

Salazar gave a laugh and said "I know exactly what kind of senorita she is and you're not the one who should be making demands." He turned to his crew "bring her!" he ordered.

Two of Salazar's crew members brought Bethany forward with a sword blade held close to her neck.

"Now we don't want much sparrow" said Salazar "just come with us aboard our ship _the Silent Mary_ as a hostage and we'll let your precious senora go!"

Jack looked at Bethany she didn't look half as afraid as she did in his nightmare, but fear flickered in her eyes nonetheless. She was putting on a brave face. Bethany was strong no doubt about it, but she would never survive aboard Salazar's ship. They would torture her to no extent and starve her until she died…

"Tick-tock, sparrow! We don't have all night" urged Salazar.

"You can have me" he said hanging his head "just let Bethany go."

They removed the sword from her neck and she immediately ran to Jack, who just lost his freedom the second most important thing in the world to him, next to Bethany.

"Jack" she said to him, choking back tears. "Jack, I'm sorry, listen to me I'll find a way to get you back…"

Salazar's men grabbed him and dragged him away to their ship. Two of them held her back as they did.

"NO! JACK!" she screamed "PLEASE! JACK!"

"Stay away Bethany" Jack told her "or they'll get you as well!"

His hat fell from his head as the ghostly crew and their captain disappeared into the night with her Jack. Bethany ran forward and grabbed the tri-corner hat off the deck. The rest of _the black pearls_ crew came out and stared at her. Marty was the first to speak up.

"What now?" he asked.

Bethany stared down at the worn hat in her hands, the one she gave jack all those years ago, the one he kept…

"Prepare the ship to follow" she announced "we're going to find those ghosts and Captain Jack."

 **XxX**

The next morning, Salazar and his crew were taking much pleasure in beating and torturing the great Captain Sparrow. Jack had been kicked, bruised, punched, slapped, and burnt more than he could take. But he knew in his heart that it was all worth it that Bethany was free and she had her life as a captain back. She would take good care of the pearl; she loved it more than he did sometimes. Oh, to see her smiling face again…

"Had enough?" Salazar asked him as he finished ringing his neck.

He let out a gasp for air as an answer.

"I don't get it, Sparrow" he said "we've tortured you beyond measure and took your freedom away and you are now our prisoner, what else could we do to break your spirit?"

"Nothing" he coughed out from the strangling. "My Bethany is tough and she will be able to live on thanks to my sacrifice for her. As long as think of her being free and happy, no amount of torture is too strong to strike me down emotionally."

Salazar cackled. "You really do think she cares about you!" he hooted "clearly she doesn't."

"She does, I know it for a fact!" said Jack hoarsely.

"Really?" he asked grinning "would you like to see just how much she _loves_ you?"

He brought Jack over to a pail of sea water that they used to swab the deck. Salazar waved a hand over the water's surface causing it to ripple and swirl. In the ripples Jack saw Bethany in a pub somewhere surrounded by men, laughing and having a grand time.

"…And he probably thinks I'm coming after him!" she laughed "In what world! Now that Jack sparrow's out of the picture, I have the pearl now! And I'm free to go down in history as the best pirate the Caribbean's ever seen!"

The men around her cheered as she continued on to say "let that be a lesson to ye boys, never let your heart get ahead of your head or you might just end up like poor, stupid, daft Jack sparrow!" she grinned wickedly "now then, who wants to buy me a drink?"

That was the last Jack saw of those images in the water. He felt his heart ache, could it really be true? Could Bethany have been just using him to get his ship and crew? After all they had been through? After what he did for her?

Salazar threw him by the hair into the arms of his crew. "Put him in the brig!" he snarled.

Jack felt as if he would die, not because of the horrid physical pain he was in, but because of the emotional scarring betrayal.

 _AN: Could this actually be true? Did Bethany really betray Jack? Find out in the next chapter! And again I'm so sorry about the wait! Stupid viruses! Let me know what ya think! Wow, did I really just write 1,213 words!_


	19. Chapter 18: Not quite according to plan

_AN: Okay, so I've been a little slow on updating… okay really slow! But the reason is… I've been working on_ _ **A SEQUEL!**_ _That's right! I've still got to rework the plot a bit, but trust me when I say you WILL NOT be disappointed._

Chapter 18: Not quite according to plan

It took Bethany a whole two days to find _the Silent Mary_ and in those two days she didn't sleep or eat. She would not rest till she had Jack back in her arms. The pearl's crew didn't bother to argue with her orders, as the saying goes 'hell have no fury like a woman scorned.'

They tracked the ghost ship down that night; it was anchored near the entrance of the devils triangle. The name of the place itself was enough to send the toughest pirates running. But Bethany was determined, she had to get to Jack and get him off that godforsaken ship. She was going to carry him off of it if she had to. She loved him and she would give her own life for his if she had to.

She jumped up on the railing of the pearl. "Right then" she addressed the crew "you all remember the plan?"

They nodded.

Bethany nodded back as they lowered the long boat and she jumped in and began to row towards the beastly ship.

"Good luck lass" said Gibbs watching her "and Godspeed."

Bethany watched as they dimmed all light on the pearl to avoid getting caught by Salazar and his ghost crew. She felt as if her bravery was going away with each dimming lantern, but there was no turning back now.

 **XxX**

Salazar and his crew just seemed to be torturing Jack for something to do now. They showed no mercy in tormenting him either. At this moment they were giving him lashes with the whip they kept in case a crew member got out of line.

Salazar sat back and watched with a smirk on his face. Then he got up and decided to take a shot at the once great captain sparrow too. Jack winced as he saw them hand Salazar the whip. The crew's beatings weren't half as bad as their captains.

"So, tell me sparrow" he said in an oily, menacing voice "do you still think your little minx is coming for you?" he whipped him.

Jack cried out in pain, then stared back at him angrily, then the hard, angered look turned to pure sadness and hurt.

Salazar smiled evilly, his black bloody teeth gleaming in what little moonlight came into the brig. "Say it, sparrow" he said.

Jack didn't say it because he didn't want to let that bastard know he'd given up hope.

Salazar whipped him again with all his might. "Say it!" He howled.

Jack shrieked in pain.

"SAY IT! SAY IT! SAY IT! _**SAY IT!**_ " Salazar roared with each hard whip.

Jack fell to the ground curled up in a ball.

Salazar grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him up so that he was facing him. "Tell me what I want to hear" he ordered in a voice that would make the devil himself shiver.

"S-sh-sh she's not c-c-coming" he whispered.

He threw the once proud to the ground and let him there for the night.

 **XxX**

Bethany snuck aboard _the Silent Mary_ that night, when the crew was asleep. She snuck down to the brig as quietly as possible and once there she closed the door so she wouldn't get caught. The room was completely dark except for a few shafts of moonlight peeking through the ceiling. A chill ran down Bethany's spine, she didn't know if it was from fear or the chill in the brig. The timbers creaked eerily, _where have I seen this before?_ thought Bethany. Then it hit her, her vision! It was coming true!

"Bethany?" someone moaned.

"Jack?" she whispered through the darkness. She followed the direction the moan came from and found him. He looked terrible!

She put her hand through the bars and held his hand.

"Bethany, are we dead?"

"No Jack, I'm here" she said blinking back tears.

"Bethany, why did you leave me?" he coughed.

It was only when he said that that Bethany remembered what happened next! Before she could do anything the door flung open and their stood Salazar in the moonlight, laughing evilly. He walked down the steps to the brig slowly, like the snake that just trapped the mouse.

"Nice to see you've joined us, senora Rodgers" he said with a sickening grin.

Bethany scowled. "Let him go now!" she yelled.

"Such temper" Salazar caressed her cheek with his rough, filthy hand.

Bethany grabbed his wrist and threw his hand down. "I don't like repeating myself" she growled.

"So beautiful, what are you doing with a loser like Sparrow?" he asked.

"Loser?" Bethany scoffed "he's not the one who held a grudge all these years."

"At least I had a purpose in life" said Salazar "but back on the subject at hand, I have a proposition for you Miss Rodgers. Leave the pathetic pirate in to his well-deserved fate and come make me your one and only love and together we can rule all the seven sea's together."

He came so close to Bethany's face, she could smell his sour rotting breath. "What do you say to that, _mi amor_?" he asked. (AN: _my love_ in Spanish)

Bethany's look of disgust changed to a look of love… then she spit in his eye. "Like hell I will!" she shouted.

Salazar wiped the spit from his eye and backhanded her across the face; she fell to the floor, but wouldn't cry. Salazar grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the brig and threw her in next to Jack.

"I'll give you some time to think" he hissed "and maybe then you'll come to your senses and learn to have some respect for me!"

Bethany waited till he slammed the door and rubbed her face, she scooted over to Jack. Taking his face in her hands as she got ready to kiss him, he turned away.

"What's the matter?" she asked, knowing he never resisted to kiss her.

"Oh, come off it, Beth" he said.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I can't believe I gave up me freedom and me ship for you! I should have known you weren't worth it… I should have followed my instincts." He said harshly.

"What do you mean?" she shouted.

"Oh for the love of- I saw you in that taverns surround by men, they were buying you drinks and you were telling them about how you tricked me out of my own ship!"

"Jack, I never did that" Bethany told him truthfully "for the past two days I've been searching for you, I haven't ate or slept in days, I've been worried sick! All I thought about was you all alone and getting revenge on that blasted Salazar!"

"But I saw you!" insisted Jack.

"Did Salazar show you?" she asked "Jack don't you see? He was trying to break your spirit, your memories of me, the only thing you had left! He's evil like that, Jack."

The more Jack thought about her words, the more he came to realize she was right.

"So you didn't give up on me and steal my ship" he asked.

She cupped his face and kissed his rough, split lips "I won't give up on you, not in a million years."

He smiled for the first time in a long time. She smiled back and hugged him.

"Ow!" he cried out in pain from her hug.

"Sorry" she said.

"It's okay" he said "it's a good kind of pain."

She laid her head on his shoulder and breathed in his familiar scent, sighing contently.

"One question though, luv?"

"What birdie?"

"How do we get out of here?" Jack asked.

Bethany's eyes widened. "Well, things didn't go quite according to plan…" she said timidly "but I'm sure if we put our heads together we'll come up with something?"

Jack couldn't help but roll his eyes.

 _AN: Sorry about the long wait! Reviewers get cookies!_


	20. Chapter 19: I'll never give up on you

Chapter 19: I'll never give up on you

While Jack and Bethany were thinking of a way out of the brig, they had no idea help was on its way. More than you'd think. On the decks of the pearl, Jacks crew realized Bethany had been gone far too long and decided to attack.

"There's no way we can do it alone" Scrum said to Gibbs.

"Who says we have to?" Gibbs said.

The crew all followed him to the edge of the railing, where the sea was starting to churn and bubble…

 **XxX**

Meanwhile Jack and Bethany were pacing around the brig wondering how to get out.

"Come on Jack, any plan is a good plan at this point"Bethany said running her hands through her hair.

"Right then" said Jack "step one: we catch any rat that crosses our path. Step two: we teach it to swim. Step three: we attach an S.O.S note to its neck and have it swim to the nearest ship and we're saved!" Jack grinned at the thought of the impossible plan.

Bethany frowned. "Jack, in the two days you were down here, which of those days did you lose your mind?" she asked, curious.

"I think I lost it before they even took me hostage" he admitted.

Bethany sighed and slumped down into a sitting position against the rotting wall. "Jack, I think we should face the facts here" she said "there's a pretty good chance we're going to parish in here. I mean what do you think's going to happen some handsome, good deed doing pirate is going to waltz in here and save our sorry behinds!"

As if on cue the door swung open and there stood Captain William Turner, captain of _the Flying Dutchman,_ with barnacles and sea weed hanging from his face.

"Well, I wouldn't say handsome…" Jack whispered to Bethany.

Bethany elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow! William!" Jack said "Remember me? Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"How could I forget?" Will said tossing Jack a ring of keys.

"Who's this though?" Will looked at Bethany.

"It's a long story; we'll tell ya when we back to _the black pearl_ " said Bethany.

"Good idea! Let's go!" said Jack.

The three pirates made their way out of the brig to the upper main deck and slowly and carefully made their way off _the Silent Mary_ and onto _the Flying Dutchman._ Bethany let out a sigh of relief happy to be off scot-free and then she gasped upon seeing Will's grisly crew.

"Don't worry, they won't harm you" Will assured her "unless you're a hermit crab."

Bethany watched as one grim looking sailor grabbed a small crab from the railing and stuffed it in his mouth. She shuddered a little in disgust.

"Full canvas!" ordered Will, stepping up to the helm and taking the wheel.

"So, this is really _the Flying Dutchman_?" asked Bethany in wonder.

"Yes" answered Will.

"I thought it was just an old wise tale of the sea?"

"Seeing is believing" said Will "Jack taught me that."

Bethany turned to Jack "so all those tales you told me about undoing curses and finding the fountain of youth? They were true?"

"Would I ever lie to you?' Jack smirked.

Bethany smiled.

"You went to the fountain of youth?" Will asked confused.

Bethany frowned. "That one was a lie wasn't it?" she asked.

"No, no, no, he just wasn't there for that one" Jack explained.

"Yeah, sure" she said, going down the stairs away from the helm.

Once she was gone Jack gave Will a kick in the shin.

"What was that for?" Will hissed in pain.

"For making me look stupid" whispered Jack.

As Will steered them back to _The Black Pearl_ , Jack came up behind Bethany as she stared out at the sea, he snaked his arms around her waist. She jumped slightly as he touched her, but upon feeling his warm embrace, she relaxed.

"Did you really mean it when you said you'd never give up on me?" he asked her.

"Of course" she said.

"Good. Because I'll never give up on you either" he said placing warm, soft kisses on her collarbone.

"Really?" she said with a lustful look in her eyes.

Jack smirked knowing he would be carrying her to their cabin later.

 **XxX**

Jack and Bethany collapsed on either side of the bed, breathing heavily, their sweaty chests heaving. Bethany rolled onto her side and looked at him, grinning.

"What?" he asked.

"You know, you're the best lover I've ever had" she told him.

"Likewise, my luv" he smiled.

She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Bethany" he said suddenly "you love me, don't you?"

"Of course, more than anything" she said.

"But… our love goes beyond the bedroom, right?" he asked her.

"Yes, why are you asking me this?" she asked him.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure my wife would be as true to me as I am to her" he said quickly.

Bethany's eyes widened and she sat up in bed. "Yo-you have a wife?" she asked sadly.

"Well, that depends?

"On what?"

Jack pulled out a silver ring encrusted with tiny diamonds. "On wither or not you say yes?" he said.

 _ **AN: OMG! Jack just purposed! Let me know what you think Bethany's answer should be by reviewing! Oh and what do you guy's thin of a sequel?**_


	21. Chapter 20: Two Sparrows can fly away

Chapter 20: Two sparrows can fly away

Bethany was taken aback by his question. Marry Captain Jack Sparrow? Her childhood friend? Her lover? Could this actually be happening? A million thoughts and questions ran through her mind. Jack looked at her smiling a gold toothed smile, urging her- begging her to say yes.

Bethany brushed a few red stray curls out of her face, smirked and said "yes, yes I'll marry you!"

Jack grinned and slipped the ring on her finger. "But- and not that I don't appreciate it- how did you afford this ring?" asked Bethany.

"I traded calypso's amulet for it" he said.

"But that was your last chance to be immortal" Bethany said, amazed that he gave it up for her.

"But the amulet only grants immortality to one person, Bethany" Jack told her "and the way I figure it living forever without you wouldn't be living at all."

Bethany's eyes twinkled as he said that. She had never known a pirate to be as loving and caring as Jack. She came aboard the pearl looking for adventure and a new ship but none of that compared to loving Jack. She kissed him passionately.

"I love you" she said.

"I love you too."

 **XxX**

The next morning Bethany woke up and found Jacks side of the bed empty. She got dressed and walked into the warm Caribbean sunlight; she noticed right away _the Black Pearl_ was anchored in place. She looked over the railing and saw a place that was all too familiar.

"Shipwreck cove?" she looked around, not much had changed.

Jack came up behind her and kissed her cheek. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, what are we doing here?" she asked him skeptical.

"What better place to hold our wedding ceremony than the place we first met?" Jack said.

"Oh, Jack that's so- wait a minute, ceremony? I am not wearing a dress again!"

"Don't worry" said Jack "I have some ladies in town working on your outfit for the wedding."

At that moment Mr. Gibbs came up onto the main deck struggling with something that was covered with a green sheet.

"Ah, I see the bride-to-be has arisen" he said, still struggling.

"Need some help?" asked Bethany, reaching for the object.

"Ah, ah, ah! That is a surprise for the wedding!" said Jack, stepping between her and the object.

Bethany smirked and rolled her eyes. "Oh, alright" she slightly pouted.

Jack hurried Gibbs off the ship and rushed back to her.

"You know there's one surprise you can see right away" he told her.

"What's that?" she asked.

"It's walking up the docks right now" said Jack.

Bethany turned and looked, her father Captain Musket, was making his way to the pearl with Jack's dad, Captain Teague. Bethany smiled instantly and ran down the gang plank to hug her father.

"Dad!" she cried happily.

Captain Musket was an elderly pirate, though no one had the guts to say it to his face. He had a thick red beard on his face and despite how bad his vision got he still never missed a target with his pistol. No one knew how though…

"Bethany, dearest!" he happily accepted her hug.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, I'm about to miss the day I get to walk my daughter down the aisle" said her father "and as soon as you go down said aisle I get ten shillings." He pointed to Teague.

"What?" Jack and Bethany said in unison.

Teague rolled his eyes. "When you two first met, Musket here said he'd bet ten shillings you'd get married to each other. I told him it was a load of barnacles. The moment you two say 'I do' I'm out of ten shillings."

"I don't believe that!" exclaimed Jack.

"I know, betting on your children getting married!" scoffed Bethany.

"No, I meant your dad winning in a bet against my dad" said Jack.

Captain Musket pulled out his pistol and pointed it at Jack. "What are you saying, boy?" he said "I can't take your father in a bet?"

"Put that thing away!" said Bethany "No shooting my groom before the wedding!"

"Before?" shrieked Jack "what about after the wedding?"

Bethany giggled "now if you boys excuse me I have to get ready for our big day."

"Bethany… wait!" yelled Jack "don't leave me here with our dads! Bethany!"

 **XxX**

Bethany sat in her and Jacks cabin doing her hair for the wedding; she had taken off her bandana and let her fiery red curls go free and waterfall down her backside. Her outfit had arrived, Marty delivered it, she put it on, along with a touch of rouge on her lips and perfume.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in" she said.

Captain Musket appeared in the doorway, struck at the beauty of his daughter.

"Well…" she sighed "how do I look?"

Musket blinked back tears. "As beautiful as you mother did… on our wedding day."

She ran up and hugged him. "I love you, daddy" she told him.

"I know, dear one" he said "now come on, everyone's waiting."

 **XxX**

The wedding ceremony was being held at the seashore at the entrance of the cave where Bethany and Jack first found the shipwreck when they were eight.

Jack stood at the alter waiting for his beautiful bride. However Teague was still trying to talk him out of it to avoid losing ten shillings.

"I mean think about it, lad, ten shillings is a lot of money" Teague yapped on "and I'll never hear the end of it from musket. What if you say 'I don't"-

"Dad! I am not calling off my engagement to Bethany just so you can save your bonus money, so shut your trap!" snapped Jack.

"So now the boy grows up…" Teague muttered to himself.

"Their coming!" yelled pintel.

"Places everyone!" Mr. Gibbs called out.

Everyone stood as Bethany and her father came around the rocky cliff side. Jack stood there amazed at the beauty of his bride. She was wearing he outfit he picked for her, a white puffy sleeved poets shirt with a pair of black trousers and matching boots with a round skirt that was slit down the middle to expose the trousers and boots.

Jacks mouth gapped open like a fish. Teague closed it for him before he could start to drool over her.

"Dearly beloved" the priest began as Jack and Bethany joined hands "we are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony."

"Do you Captain Jack Sparrow take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you Captain Bethany Rodgers take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do"

"Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife" said the priest "you may now kiss the bride."

Jack was already kissing Bethany before he could get the words out.

In the audience regetti was crying on pintel's shoulder who tried to shake his friend off. And Musket nudged Teague, who handed him a hefty sack of shillings.

 **XxX**

Jack and Bethany danced on the sea shore together slowly to the song that was coming from the band nearby. The song was beautiful and described the two perfectly.

"Oh wait!" said Jack "I forgot about your surprise."

Gibbs brought the surprise forward and left the two to it.

Bethany pulled the sheet up and saw to sparrows in a cage. They were cooing and clearly in love with each other… just like her and Jack.

Jack picked up the cage. "Care to do the honors Mrs. Sparrow?"

She smirked and opened the cage door the two sparrows around them, out over the sea and into the sunset.

Bethany kissed Jack and they continued to dance to their song:

 _ **(Song: we can fly away by Emma Townshend, please look it up on youtube! It's a beautiful song!)**_

 **** **I have always been certain** **  
** **Things are not always what they seem** **  
** **Though the heavens stop turning** **  
** **I'll be holding on to our dream** **  
** **We can fly away, fly away** **  
** **No more doubt, we'll have nothing left to say** **  
** **We can fly away, fly away** **  
** **From the darkness to the sun** **  
** **Let our spirits be as one** **  
** **You heard** **  
** **My Word** **  
** **My Hope** **  
** **My Call** **  
** **We can fly away over** **  
** **You gave** **  
** **Your Hand** **  
** **Your Heart** **  
** **Your All** **  
** **We can fly away over it all** **  
** **In our magical moment** **  
** **You reached out and touched the real me** **  
** **Now there's no storm before us** **  
** **As strong as the love we both feel** **  
** **We can fly away, fly away** **  
** **If we give our love, love will come our way** **  
** **We can fly away, fly away** **  
** **From the darkness to the sun** **  
** **Let our spirits be as one** **  
** **You Heard** **  
** **My Word** **  
** **My Hope** **  
** **My Call** **  
** **We can fly away over** **  
** **You gave** **  
** **Your Hand** **  
** **Your Heart** **  
** **Your All** **  
** **We can fly away over it all** **  
** **Fly away over** **  
** **We can fly away, fly away** **  
** **If we give our love, love will come our way** **  
** **We can fly away, fly away** **  
** **From the darkness to the sun** **  
** **Let our spirits be as one** **  
** **You Heard** **  
** **My Word** **  
** **My Hope** **  
** **My Call** **  
** **We can fly away over** **  
** **You gave** **  
** **Your Hand** **  
** **Your Heart** **  
** **Your All** **  
** **We can fly away over it all** _._

Bethany and Jack finally knew they had all they wanted in life. And just like the two sparrows they released in celebration, they were free as well.

 **AN: okay, one last chapter after this one! Believe me you don't want to miss the next one!**


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue

Exactly one month after the wedding Bethany went to the doctor when Jack docked in Tortuga. She snuck off the ship to see the doctor; she didn't want Jack to worry. But things were getting serious, she was throwing up most days now and since she knew it wasn't sea sickness, what was it?

As Bethany waited on her test results she thought of the numerous diseases she could have caught aboard the pearl. ' _Scurvy? Small pox? The plague? Anything's possible!'_ she thought.

The doctor came in soon after that and she turned to him and grabbed him by his shirt.

"Give it to me straight doctor!" she said "how long do I have? Go on, tell me! I can take it! "

"Well…um…" said the doctor.

"No! Wait! Don't tell me!" she said "Oh! Should I know when I'm dying or not! Tell me! No, don't tell me! Uh…." Bethany bounced her knees nervously, trying to make up her mind.

"Mrs. Sparrow, please!" cried the doctor "you're not dying!"

Bethany grabbed him by the shirt again. "THEN WHAT'S WRONG WITH MEEEEEE?!" she shook him.

The doctor straighten his spectacles and smoothened his shirt. "You are pregnant, Mrs. Sparrow" he told her calmly.

Bethany stared at him, dumbstruck for the longest time, Eyes wide mouth and gapping open.

"Mrs. Sparrow? Are you alright?" asked the doctor.

Bethany looked at him as if she had just been awakened from a dream. "Y-yes" she said "thank you, doctor."

Bethany left the doctor's office still slightly in shock. How could she be pregnant? How did this happen? And more importantly how was she going to tell Jack?

She made it back to the pearl only to find Jack smirking at her from the gangplank. She put on a sweet innocent smile as she walked up to him.

' _Just act like a good little wife and maybe he won't notice'_ she thought to herself.

She stared out at the sea from the railing, trying to avoid his gaze. Jack came up behind her and started rubbing her shoulders.

"I know your secret" he whispered in her ear.

Bethany's eyes went wide. ' _How could he know?!'_ she thought ' _just start apologizing! No wait! Act like you don't know what he's talking about!'_

"Secret? What secret? There's no secret! Secrets are just myths! No secrets here! Nope!" she rambled on.

"Are you sure?" he asked, skeptically turning her head to face him.

"Yes" she squeaked. Bethany was usually a great liar, but she couldn't lie about this, especially not to her own husband!

"Bethany…" he said in a sing song voice.

"No!" she yelled "I'm pregnant! I'm gonna have your baby! I'm so sorry! I'm just as scared and confused as you are! Please don't get scared!"

Jack stared at her wide eyed. "I was just going to ask if you went to the doctors or not?" he said "I thought you were scared for your health?"

"Oh" Bethany's mouth formed a perfect O.

"Your pregnant?" he asked her incredulously.

"You heard that part, huh?" she asked meekly.

"I think the fish in the deep heard it, luv" he said.

"What do you think we should do?" she asked "you know about"- she gestured to her abdomen "-this!"

Jack got up and started to walk fast paced down the gangplank. Bethany went after him

"Where are you going?" she asked after him.

He stopped and turned to face her. "To buy a cradle, luv" he answered "we're having a baby!"

She giggled.

"Now get back on me ship and rest!" he ordered "I'm going to handle everything! You just worry about having the baby!"

She gave him a half salute and walked back to the ship. Bethany couldn't believe this; she and Jack were going to have a family. A real family! She couldn't wait to start their next adventure together: the adventures of parenthood!"

 _AN: Yay! Bethany's pregnant! If you want to know the title of the sequel check out the_ _ **super important message**_ _after this!_


	23. Super important message!

_Super important message_

 _I'll keep this short and sweet! The title of the next sequel is_ _**RETURN TO THE PAST!**_ __ _Coming soon to a computer near you!_

 _Sincerely_

 _Fangurlz._


End file.
